


Needs

by skyblue_reverie



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thinky pwp, if that makes any sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

_**NCIS fic: Needs (Gibbs/DiNozzo, NC-17)**_  
 **Title:** Needs  
 **Author:** [](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/profile)[**skyblue_reverie**](http://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom & Pairing:** NCIS, Gibbs/DiNozzo  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** around 1200  
 **Summary:** A thinky pwp, if that makes any sense.  
 **Disclaimer:** Any resemblance to anything whatsoever is purely coincidental.  
 **A/N :** Thank you guys so much for the welcome  & fb on my first NCIS fic! This one's a little different. As always, gratitude and love to [](http://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/profile)[**ennui_blue_lite**](http://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/) , for the beta job and so much more.

  
The thing about Tony is that he needs. Needs attention, approval, someone to laugh (or at least half-smile) at his jokes and smack his head when he gets out of line. And the thing about Gibbs is that he needs to be needed. He needs to be someone's world entire, needs that love, that devotion, that -- well, that worship, if he's honest with himself.

So really, it's almost fated that they'd get together eventually. And it's almost inevitable that it would be like this between them, Tony on his knees, sucking Gibbs' dick like it's the only thing that matters in the world, like his life depends on it. Gibbs with his hand on the back of Tony's head, firmly guiding him where he wants him to go, making Tony take it deeper, harder, faster. Fucking his throat, then pulling out enough that Tony can lavish attention on the head of his cock.

They've only done this a handful of times - five, his mind supplies, and then twice that he's fucked Tony - but already Gibbs is addicted to it. It's the pleasure - Tony really is good at this - but more than that, it's the power. Tony gives it up to him so effortlessly, so willingly, and Gibbs can't get enough.

His meandering thoughts are interrupted by a particularly hard suck on his dick. Tony can always tell when he's woolgathering and he hates it. He wants Gibbs' attention on him, and really, that's where it should be. Tony's more than earning it, and anyway this is too hot to miss in favor of wandering thoughts. So he brings his focus back to the present moment.

He's not good with words, especially not during sex, but Tony needs the words and he'd do anything for Tony, so he tries.

"Tony, so good. You look so good on your knees for me. I love the way you suck me. Christ, Tony, your mouth - it should be illegal. And it's mine, only mine. No one else gets this, you hear?" He feels incredibly awkward, but Tony moans in response and nods a little, the up-and-down movement drawing an answering groan from Gibbs.

They're in the basement so really, there's no need to be quiet, but Gibbs has never been loud during sex. He's too inhibited. Tony, of course, has no such problem. When his mouth isn't stuffed full of Gibbs' cock, he yells, screams, calls out Gibbs' name, begs for Gibbs to do filthy, filthy things to him, all of which he describes in exquisite detail. It's possibly the hottest thing Gibbs has ever experienced.

Of course, this isn't exactly a hardship either. Half the people at NCIS, and not just the female half, would kill to have Tony. Somehow possessing something that's so desired carries with it an extra thrill. And he does possess Tony, there's no question about that.

Tony looks up just then, and catches his eyes, and Gibbs' breath nearly stops. It's intimate - maybe too intimate, seeing and being seen in this moment of vulnerability. But he can't look away, and he's mesmerized by what he sees in Tony's eyes. The depths of love that Gibbs never believed he'd find again, and that he still doesn't think he's worthy of having.

But worthy or not, Tony needs him, and Gibbs needs to be needed, so he holds eye contact, even though he can see in his peripheral vision that Tony's popped his fly open and is now fisting his prick, hard and fast, in time with the bobbing movements of his head as he takes Gibbs' dick.

It's too much - the eye contact, the sight of Tony on his knees, the knowledge of the things Tony so clearly feels for him, and the sheer power that he has over this man - and with a grunt, he begins to come, involuntarily squeezing his eyes shut as it washes over him.

It's like falling, endlessly, the way the pulses of pleasure rip through him, leaving him devastated and somehow reborn. He distantly feels Tony swallowing around him, greedily sucking up every drop, and then that mouth, that sinful mouth, is releasing him, and Tony's crying out Gibbs' name, like an invocation, nearly screaming out his pleasure as he comes, and Gibbs' cock twitches in response, dribbling out a few more drops at the awe and reverence he can hear in that cry, like Tony can't quite believe Gibbs is really here, like Gibbs is a god descended from the heavens and Tony wants to spend the rest of his life like this, kneeling before him.

It's one of the most perfect moments of Gibbs' life, and he hangs onto it with the ferocity that only someone who's been through the depths of hell can muster. He tries to absorb every detail - the spikiness of Tony's hair under his hand, slightly stiff with some kind of styling gel, the way Tony's broad shoulders fill out his nearly skin-tight black shirt, the cool air against his own cock and the sound of Tony's heaving breaths, pulling air into oxygen-starved lungs.

But no matter how much he wants to, Gibbs can't freeze time, can't make the moment last forever, and far too soon, Tony's tucking himself away, grinning up at Gibbs, and Gibbs can't help but smile in return as he straightens his own clothing.

"Can I give an awesome blowjob or what?" Tony says, getting back to his feet less-than-gracefully, hanging onto one of the boat's ribs for leverage and balance.

Gibbs rolls his eyes. He knows what Tony's doing - distancing himself from the way he'd been laid bare, all of his feelings on display for Gibbs to see. Never mind that Gibbs was equally naked, Tony will still see his self-exposure as weakness, as a personal failing.

This is the shit that Gibbs is absolutely no good at - if he doesn't have words during sex, he has even fewer words to encourage or reassure. But, contrary to popular belief, he does have good manners when he chooses to use them, so he reaches out and touches Tony's cheek and says, "Thank you." If his voice is too husky, and his tone too revealing, well, maybe it'll convey some of what he can't say.

And, okay, Gibbs sees showing his emotions as a weakness too, so he quickly drops his hand and clears his throat, though he's glad to see the way Tony's eyes have brightened a little.

He turns toward the stairs, takes a couple of steps. Then he looks behind him, where Tony's still standing, looking a bit dazed. "Well, are you coming?" he barks out impatiently.

Tony nearly jumps in startlement - something that Gibbs will never, ever get tired of seeing - and grins his familiar, cocky grin. "On your six, boss."


End file.
